


But a Pip to Start

by cassieoh



Series: SOSH Guess the Author Fics [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Growing Up, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), apple tree, referenced Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh
Summary: “Please, Nanny, won’t you?”“Hmm.” Nanny sounded tired. Warlock knew he wasn’t supposed to notice, but Brother Francis always called him a ‘good eye’. She looked around the garden, brows lowered behind her sunglasses.They were alone. Nanny scooped Warlock into her arms~~~Warlock wants to know how Nanny Ashtoreth made her first (and best) friend.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Referenced - Relationship
Series: SOSH Guess the Author Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902277
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	But a Pip to Start

**Author's Note:**

> for the sosh gta game with the prompts "firsts"

“Please, Nanny, won’t you?” 

“Hmm.” Nanny sounded tired. Warlock knew he wasn’t supposed to notice, but Brother Francis always called him a ‘good eye’. She looked around the garden, brows lowered behind her sunglasses. 

They were alone[1].

Nanny scooped Warlock into her arms. Dad said he was getting too big for this. Mom said it didn’t matter–Nanny wasn’t going to be around much longer. 

Warlock didn’t want either of those things to be true. He liked being held by Nanny and he liked her being around. 

He wrapped his arms around Nanny’s neck. Her warm hand pressed comfort into his spine[2]. 

Her breath smelled like mint leaves. “It’s a very long story. Have you finished your chores?” Dad said chores built character, Nanny always frowned at that but encouraged him to finish them anyway so he wouldn’t get in trouble. 

“Yes!” His bed was made, if a bit sloppily, and he’d put almost all his toys back in their appropriate cubbies. 

Nanny’s hand was still rubbing his back. She stood, lifting him easily, and made her way across the lawn to the shaded spot beneath a gnarled apple tree. Warlock had once heard mom and dad arguing about having ‘that wretched old thing’ cut down. Nanny had heard them, too. Warlock could still picture the way her lips had pressed into a thin line. Warlock had waited an entire summer for the noise of saws and axes. But the tree had never been cut down. 

He hoped that Nanny might stick around, too[3]. 

They settled into the grass at the base of the tree, Nanny leaning back against the trunk with Warlock in her lap, head still resting in the crook of her neck. He could almost touch the ground with his feet now, even cradled like this. He hated it. 

He poked her when she didn’t begin speaking. 

He couldn’t tell for sure because of her glasses, but there was a blinky sort of look to her face. Then, she smiled at him. 

“You really want to know how I met my best friend?”

Warlock nodded. He didn’t have a best friend[4] and he wanted one. Maybe he could do whatever it was Nanny had done.

“Well, it started under an apple tree just like this one….” 

* * *

* * *

1. Except for Brother Snake, but Nanny was weird about snakes so Warlock had waited until she took a few steps away to greet a passing maid before hissing a quiet greeting. He liked snakes.↩

2. He’d learned that word just last week. Nanny said spines were for breaking beneath his heel, Brother Francis said they were for standing up for what you believed in. Warlock thought they were probably for holding other bones together before either of those things, but he hadn’t argued.↩

3. He knew that Nannies were entirely different from apple trees of course, but his dad’s voice as he talked about both had been the same.↩

4. He didn’t think Brother Snake counted.↩


End file.
